


Jar Binks.

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Category: John Wick (2014), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Jar Jar, F/M, Fanfiction, Fictional, Force-User Jar Jar, Inspiration, Jar Jar's Son, Jedi Jar Jar, John Wick Interpretation, Like Star Wars Meets John Wick Fictionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jar Jar Binks or simply Jar Binks is a retired hitman and expert Jedi/Force User who returns to his old ways after having everything ripped from him from the hands of the Mafia of Sith. Jar Jar looks to punish those who punished his happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitter Days.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by John Wick. Also made this badass Jar Jar story because it seems no one else wants to because of the fact they're still blind of the hate bandwagon for hating Jar Jar. And there's never any good fics or any fics about good things happening for Jar Jar except stupid deaths, torture and stuff. Anyway, hope you guys may enjoy this.

Darkness. That's all that was there in the void that is the mind of the body until flashes erupt. The look of dead corpses wrecked and mangled from left and right, blood splatters from short to long lengths of shedding drips or puddles. Smell of fresh blood and gun powder in the air as the figure looked around him breathing heavy, his hands covered in the blood of those who in his mind deserved death for they took away his only reason of self worth and will to live. He then hears voices that mock him.

???: Your fault...

???: You let her die...

???: Unfit to live, unfit to love.

???: Let it consume you.

???: Anger...Hate...Pain...Suffering.

???: There is no escape.

???: Death is your destiny.

 

As the figure wipes his face with the blood spreading from them, he sees another figure in front of him, a female with her back turned and very tall she was. Getting closer to her with relief in the figure' s breath and going up to touch her shoulder, to comfort her, hold her and never let go. As her shoulder is touched, the female turns around with her eyes filled with both happiness and yet sadness. Grabbing the figure' s face looking deeply into his eyes.

 

Julia: Jar Jar...save me Jar Jar...please.

As she suddenly tried to kiss him, inches away she suddenly gasps trying to catch her breath. He holds her body up but then she slowly starts to decay, her eyes black as the galaxy sky now turning to bones and ashes. His hands shake with mad grief and he shouts in pain.

 

Then, opening his eyes quickly he rose up sweating from the nightmare. Jar Jar Binks looked around reassuring himself realizing now that it was morning. He felt next to him but no one was there. Jar Jar once the clumsy bumbling Gungan who messed up sometimes but always meant well and helped out. He helped brought Naboo and the Gungans together against the droid army and succeeded. Ten years passed and Jar Jar became part of politics thanks to Padme, leading him to be a representative for his people. During his time helping the Jedi Order, he was trained more better to eventually use weapons. His Gungan best friend, Roo Tarpals taught him how to use the Electropole with much focus and technique. It took three agonizing months but it paid off. Jar Jar wanted to learn more and be more useful in the galaxy. It was then that Padme decided to teach him to properly use a blaster. All different kinds of blasters by her and few blaster experts that were either still in active duties or retired. He learned to use of all of them in Padme' s special training that also like a survival exercise obstacle course which went 48hrs straight. And when the time really came for Jar Jar to get even more serious, Jedi masters Obiwan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Yoda and even Anikan Skywalker taught Jar Jar the ways of the Jedi and the Force. After a full year had passed, Jar Jar Binks was made a Jedi at last to the approval of the council, even his people from Gunga City were proud of Jar Jar. However, Jar Jar still had his doubters. Some say he still has a lot to prove in the eyes of many and his heart Jar Jar knew that was true for he still acted like his usual self. Still had the innocence of a child and still stubborn minus the bumbling and clumsiness. But his personality would have a boost of a change when he met Julia, Queen of Bardotta. Before the Clone Wars and becoming representative, Jar Jar met Julia during his time with Padme' s teachings of political matters. At first glance Jar Jar fell in love with her while Julia on the other hand found Jar Jar a little awkward but she eventually got to know him a little better and then they clicked. Jar Jar remembered receiving a kiss on the cheek from her one time after he helped her along with the Dygoyan masters defend their home from thugs and thieves, even started their relationship afterwards. However they would rarely see each other due to other matters but they managed their long distance relationship. It was not until that Julia called Jar Jar who was accompanied by Mace Windu to help find the missing Dygoyan masters from the plan of Mother Talzin who planned to steal the force from within them. After Windu and Jar Jar stopped her, he and Julia connected more often then they did. Even Bardotta became friends with the Jedi Order. They went on a few or more dates which rivaled Anikan and Padme' s number of dates. It was then after a long number of dates, Jar Jar wanted Julia to spend the rest of her life by his side so thus they decided to get married. The wedding was the happiest moment of the gungan' s life. He was proving himself, he would be married to the one he loved and grown more mature. Many people were at the wedding which took place at the very place where Padme presented the Gungans friendship and appreciation. Jedi, Gungans, Dygoyans and Bardottans all alike gave praise to the new married couple. For the next three years, they're still the happy couple happily married and planned on starting and raising a family. Julia was proudly six months pregnant carrying their child inside her which they wanted to keep secret to surprise everyone and Jar Jar felt life couldn't get any better than this.

 

Unfortunately...things only start to drastically change for the worst. And at the worst of times...thus creating the dark times for Jar Jar. A suffering downward spiral...  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Jar Jar is still staring at the blank spot behind him. Julia has been in sickness for a while ever since her pregnancy. He remembers the memory very well he wishes he can forget about it. They were walking having a romantic time remembering the good times and talked about the future to come. Before she can even speak some more she grabbed her stomach and starting to slowly fall. Jar Jar quickly and gently held her up before she could hit the ground. The droids R2D2 and C-3PO witnessed this and quickly helped Jar Jar to get Julia to a nearby wellness facility. It's been apparent that Julia has a virus sickness and unfortunately for her...no cure treatment. She's been the hospital for six weeks straight coming in and out of her coma. Before then however, she gave birth to the baby which was now a premature healthy young gungan baby boy. Jar Jar walked in and saw Julia with their son in her arms as she then turns and smiles at her husband which was returned in the same genuine matter. He then comes close to her and caresses her face and she of course does the same but slowly and he gently grabs and kisses her hand. Julia hands their son to Jar Jar and tells him her lasts words which were silent for he couldn't understand what was happening to him, to his loved ones. He watched as Queen Julia, his queen and only love slowly starts to fade and pass away. As quickly as she died, Jar Jar closed his eyes with his baby son in arms and puts his forehead gently to Julia's and let's the tears flow from his eyes slowly.


	2. Rise, Fall and Revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jar Jar attends Julia's funeral, meets old friends and gets a final gift from Julia sometime after her passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly another short chapter here. Hopefully the next one will be much longer.

Blinking the memories out of his mind, Jar Jar then heard his son, Abso Bar Binks crying from the other room he resided in his crib. As Jar Jar goes to check on him, he sees the door open and as he enters the room he sees his own personal female 3PO droid gently picking up the infant. Jar Jar then smiles at the droid. "There there." "Mr. Binks?" The droid said after handing Abso Bar over to Jar Jar. "Thanken yousa." Jar Jar said. 

 

3PO Droid: The funeral arrangements have been made Mr. Binks. Everyone from here to Naboo have been notified. 

 

Jar Jar nodded and the droid walks away leaving the gungan with Abso Bar. Abso is half gungan, half bardottian and like his mother and father is Force Sensitive. Jar Jar stares at his son as Abso smiles and laughs cheering his father up which worked as Jar Jar grins. He then looks outside his window to see the ship he drives which was earned when Mace Windu taught him. He then looks to see the pictures of him and his friends, with him and Julia, Tarpals, Nass and etc. And one with him and Abso after being born one month ago. Julia's funeral would be taken place at of course where they had their wedding day. Jar Jar looks down to his son again. "Mesa make yousa breakfast." Jar Jar said walking in the kitchen with Abso still in his arms.

 

After breakfast, Jar Jar got dressed in his representative wardrobe and grabbed his Jedi robe. The female 3PO helped Jar Jar dressed his son and then they all left to the airship. An hour later they arrive with many people there. Jar Jar hadn't been in much contact with his friends except Padme. They're conversant usually through hologram. Jar Jar then sees the giant sized coffin with his beloved Julia inside and many flowers givin for tribute and remembrance. And letters as well. Jar Jar then sees the gift he had given her on her wrist. A bracelet covered in the most expensive galaxy jewels. It was given to her on their honeymoon. The coffin was in front as Jar Jar with Abso Bar in arms walks behind it with a sad look. Behind them were Anikan, Padme, Obiwan, Mace and Yoda.

 

Padme: Anikan, I'd never seen Jar Jar like this before. 

Anikan: The lost of the person you care about. That's how I felt when I lost my mother.

 

Padme: Jar Jar' s been silent the whole time ever since. Almost as if he's avoiding everyone. I've talked to him but they're always short or just gestures. 

 

Obi-Wan: Jar Jar hasn't been himself. I wish I could say Master Windu that he'll come out of it. But, I do fear this will have a toll on him.

 

Mace Windu: To raise a child alone is never easy. Julia was a remarkable friend. She stood for what she believed in.

 

Yoda: A great ally, Julia was. Part of The Force, she now is. Her part of aiding the Jedi Order, unnoticed it has not gone. Owe her and her Dygoyan Masters our gratitude and service, we do.

 

Obi-Wan: Master Yoda, what do you believe will become of Jar Jar?

 

Yoda: "Sighs" Hard to tell, that is certain. Representative Binks must keep his path forward towards the future. For the child's sake, if not for his own. Me sense great pain in him. Must let go, he must do. Or consume him, the burden will.

 

Mace Windu: This is Jar Jar learning now, that things can happen at any time. He'll need time to reflect upon this. 

 

Jar Jar had been still looking at Julia inside her coffin with the same sad look on his face with Abso still in his arms and Padme felt horrible for the gungan. Like when lost her best friend who was to pretend to be her during other matters. Anikan felt the same sympathy for Jar Jar, how he lost his mother on his own home planet. When Obi-Wan lost Satine at the hands of Darth Maul and ten years ago when Maul killed Quigon-Jin. Moments later, the preacher would give eulogy to the dearly departed. After over an hour or two, Julia had been laid to rest and was time for all to go home. Everyone gave Jar Jar their prayers and concerns. Jar Jar with Abso in arms along with Padme, Anikan, Obiwan, Windu, Yoda, C-3PO, R2D2 and the female 3PO droid behind him leaving. 

 

Obiwan: Jar Jar...

 

Jar Jar looks at Obiwan to see him nodding his head towards the sight of Tarpals. Jar Jar widen his eyes for he has not seen him ever since Julia's passing. 

 

Jar Jar Binks: Tarpals.

 

Roo Tarpals: Longo time Jar Jar. Mesa condolences. 

 

Jar Jar hands his son to his 3PO droid who left as did the rest giving Jar Jar and Tarpals time to talk and catch up. 

 

Roo Tarpals: How yousa be'n these days?

 

Jar Jar Binks: Mesa keep askin why shesa and not mesa? Why da Gods didn't take mesa' s life? Was it a too soon?

 

Roo Tarpals: Don't talk a loke that. No rhymin or reasons in disa life. Scattered these'a days are. Like the'd galaxy stars. Blame is not yours. 

 

Jar Jar nods understanding Tarpals reasoning.

 

Jar Jar Binks: Thankn yousa. Howsa are things in Gunga City?

 

Roo Tarpals: Thesa same. Boss Lyonie wishes hesa could've made it. Same with Nass. Yousa should come by. Oursa peoples missa you. Wesa all do.

 

Jar Jar Binks: Mesa will try. Promise. How yousa doing?

 

Roo Tarpals: Wells. Wells indeed. Mesa wife and mesa are expecting. A baby girl.

 

Jar Jar Binks: Congratulations. Tarpals, mesa sorry for not reachin to yousa. Mesa just...my forgotten. Mesa owe yousa mesa life for training mesa.

 

Roo Tarpals: Don't worry bout nutin. Longo as mesa seein yousa livin and move forwards. Mesa know yousa going through my friend. 

 

Jar Jar nods and he and Tarpals embrace. 

 

Roo Tarpals: Yousa came so far in this'd life Jar Jar, don't let her death stop you. Take care of your son. Never let Julia's love for you be in vain.

 

Jar Jar Binks: Mesa understand mesa pallo. Mesa bein seein yousa around. 

 

Roo Tarpals: Goodbye. Come visit sometime. Bring Abso Bar with you.

 

Tarpals leaves back to Gunga City. Jar Jar stands there now looking at the atmosphere around him. Winding blowing around him making his ears flop up and down.   
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Later afterwards, Jar Jar returned home where the get together was happening. Jedi, Gungan and Dagoyan alike were there. Jar Jar appreciated the warm reception and prayers given to him and Abso. Jar Jar looks out the window into the sky only for Yoda to get his attention.

 

Yoda: Jar Jar.

 

Jar Jar Binks: Masteren Yoda.

 

Yoda: An unfortunate time, for you this is. Alright, you are yes?

 

Jar Jar Binks: Mesa fine. Thanken yousa. 

 

Yoda: Before I and the jedi depart, a message I bring you. Before her passing sometime a month ago, a gift for you and your child she left behind.

 

Jar Jar Binks: A gift? What shesa left Masteren Yoda?

 

Yoda: Up for you to see, it is. She asked for a dying favor which me and the council agreed to. Her way of sending her love and farewells, it was. Arriving to your home in a few hours, should it now be.

 

Jar Jar Binks: Julia...

 

Yoda: Representative Binks, important for you, it is to remember. Gone she may be, but within the living force, her spirit lives on. Depression and regret will only harden the pain within yourself. Will learn to let go of her, not forever however. Always remember her by the gracious times. Not want you this way, Julia would not.

 

Jar Jar Binks: Mesa understand masteren Yoda. Shesa will live in mesa heart. 

 

Yoda: Must go, I must. Goodbye Representative Binks. May the force be with you.

 

Jar Jar Binks: May thesa force be with yousa. 

 

With that, Yoda and the other Jedi leave. The get together was now over and Jar Jar, Abso Bar and his droid were alone in their home. It was then later in the evening that Jar Jar was putting Abso to sleep in his crib. There was an ring of the bell at the door which the droid answered. Jar Jar came in the living room and saw the droid had packages that arrived. 

 

3PO Droid: Delivery for you Mr. Binks. 

 

Jar Jar realized it was the gift that Yoda had reminded him it was from Julia. The droid gave him the packages and walked off. Jar Jar sat down and opened one of the packages to find that there was a cage with a dog-like creature inside. Inside the other package was two enhanced lightsabers. The Naboo Knight sabers were very common from Jar Jar's homeworld but these were much different. More grip and easy to wield around and when he turned them on, the color? White. White as bright as the Light Side of The Force. This confused Jar Jar considering that these were only meant for Imperial Jedi Knights known also as Grey Jedi. The Imperials were former knights of the Empire and an order of Force-practitioners loyal to the Emperor of the Fel Empire. Jar Jar set them aside after turning them off and then grabs a little disk that show and play hologram messages. Jar Jar pressed the button and the hologram showed Julia on her hospital bed.

 

Julia: Jar Jar, hopefully Master Jedi Yoda gives this to you. This is my message, when our son is born I need you to love him as you love me and how I love you. But you two when my time is over still need someone, something to love than just each other as father and son. I know you will miss me dearly and wonder why but I want you to know that none of this is your fault. This sickness is a weight that has come to set me free from pain. My one and only regret? Not being able to be by your side to see our future son, Abso Bar Binks grow up into a proud user within the force. Being able to have more children to see them grow while growing old with you until our final breath together. Even more unfortunate that even though I may never to do all those beautiful things with you, kiss you, hold you and make love with you again, just know Jar Jar that not even death will keep us from one another. Even till the end of the galaxy. I will always be with you and our son. I love you Jar Jar, with all my heart. Until then my love, may the force be with you. You truly are the love and light of my world. My bombad warrior.

Your wife, lover and friend, Julia. Farewell. May we reunite within the living force. Goodbye.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jar Jar finished listening and grabbed the disk. Grief and anguish in his voice and eyes, the dog-like creature looks at Jar Jar from in the cage with sadness and pity, it even yelps with sadness laying down. Jar Jar cries to himself with little tears flowing as he took breaths and grips the disk hard. Seeing Julia give her final words sometime before Abso Bar's birth was enough yet encouraging to bear. He then kisses the disk for it has meaning to him more than ever now. He looks over to the dog inside the cage with much gratitude, unlocks the cage door slowly picking up the creature and pets it, letting it know that it is welcomed and loved. Jar Jar looked at its tag and saw its name.

 

Jar Jar Binks: Googaon. Perfecto name. 

 

Googaon smiled and licked Jar Jar in the face a few times. Googaon was a small creature but had a great build for its size. Its fur brown and green with orange and red skin. His teeth had three rows and were 7 inch long. Jar Jar then decided to carry Googaon into his room and turned to his droid.

 

Jar Jar Binks: Could yousa bring Abso Bar into my room, please droid?

 

3PO-Droid: Yes Mr. Binks.

The droid quickly went to Abso Bar's room and picked him up while Jar Jar grabbed his crib and baby toys and brought it all into his bedroom. Jar Jar laid his son down who was still sound asleep for now Jar Jar was now getting ready to put Googaon to sleep for the dog had already taking comfort on the bed. Jar Jar decided to let him sleep there anyway. The 3PO-Droid set itself to sleep mode. Jar Jar looks at Googaon.

 

Jar Jar Binks: Goodnight Googaon.

Jar Jar then cuts the light off as everyone went to sleep awaiting the next day to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a longer chapter next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Will post chapter two tomorrow because I'll be very busy today afterwards so sorry about the short chapter. Thank you.


End file.
